Aftermath
by manycolouredeyes
Summary: What happens after Wakana was targeted by the Hundred Tales Clan? My take of what happens after Chapter 177. SPOILER ALERT


**A/N:** Yay, my first NuraMago fic! And this is after Chapter 177 and I feel that Wakana needs more loving coz she's such an interesting character for me. So here goes!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me okay?_

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

_by** fate-star**_

* * *

><p>Even though she had already taken her bath, Nura Wakana decided to take another quick one before going to bed, as ordered by her father-in-law. But as she was drying her hair, she decided to go against that order. After everything she's been through just a while ago and also considering the fact that her only son is out there, fighting for his dear life, definitely makes one lose her sleep.<p>

_'__If __only __you__'__re __here. __Then __you __can __tell __me __what __to __do,__'_ she silently hoped in her heart as she lightly traced her fingers at the gun she just recently fired. An engraving of Rihan and her name staring back at her and she quickly shrugged the depressing thought out of her head and replaced the gun into the folds of her kimono before making her way out to the kitchen. She was determined to stay up and wait for Rikuo to return.

"Wakana-sama!"

Wakana's heart nearly stopped due to the sudden appearance of a blonde head floating outside her room door. Like she has not gone through enough already but despite that, she still could muster a cheerful smile, a common trait of hers.

"Kubinashi-kun! You scared me! Is everything alright?"

"I'm really sorry, Wakana-sama. It's just that…I wanted to check on you to see if you're alright," Kubinashi explained apologetically as his head floated back to where his body is.

"Oh, I'm alright." She smiled and after a few moments of awkwardness, Wakana turned and headed towards the kitchen. "Would you like to join me for tea?"

"S-Sure," Kubinashi replied awkwardly, trying to remember when was the last time he actually had tea instead of sake.

As he followed her down the hallway, Kubinashi decided to not ask the question that was buzzing in his head. It was obvious to him why this human wife of the late Second Commander went against the former Commander's order to go to bed. Besides, he's pretty sure she takes it as an affectionate request rather than an order anyway. _'__This __human __is __really __something,__'_ he thought amusingly and smiled to himself.

**=x=x=x=**

"Wakana-san? Why aren't you sleeping?"

The former Commander, Nurarihyon, asked as the door of the family room slid open and Wakana entered with a tray of tea followed by Kubinashi.

"Ah, Father. You're here too?"

Wakana greeted the older youkai nonchalantly and served him a cup of tea before she herself sat next to him and slowly sip her tea. Kubinashi bowed to Nurarihyon before he took a seat near the door. Nurarihyon gave up with the all-too-optimistic and cheerful ways of his daughter-in-law and obliged in drinking the tea that Wakana poured for him. Just what he needed now anyway, a warm cup of tea. Thinking how the enemy actually infiltrated the main house and targeted Wakana even sent a chill down the formidable Nurarihyon's spine. Just then, a thought came into his mind.

"Hey, Wakana-san," he started casually.

"Hmmm?"

"I heard you carry a gun with you?"

"Yes," she replied with the smile never fading from her youthful face. She set her cup down and took out the gun from the folds of the kimono, causing the two men in the room gaped and widened their eyes in shock.

"Wakana-sama, why a gun?" Kubinashi eyed the gun warily.

"I told you, didn't I? I'm the wife of a yakuza so why should I not carry one?" Wakana explained innocently without batting an eyelid.

"Ohh…nice thinking, Wakana-san," Nurarihyon laughed, amused by her answer and leaned over. "So tell me, how did you get this idea? And where did you manage to get it?"

"Well, it was kind of a joke between me and Rihan-san when I first married into the family and he was explaining the structure of the clan to me. And on our first anniversary, he gave me this."

Kubinashi and Nurarihyon couldn't help but mentally slap themselves. Obviously this had Rihan written all over it. If he had lived longer, Rihan and Wakana would definitely be a formidable duo, although the latter is just a mere human.

"Well, Wakana-sama. It's not exactly necessary for you to carry it around anymore now that you've actually fired it once. That should be enough, shouldn't it?" Kubinashi reasoned but his question was ignored as Nurarihyon pressed in for more information, an expression of glee and excitement plastered all over his face.

"That's impressive, Wakana-san! To be able to fire at an enemy while you're in danger. You could make a wonderful youkai! Say, where did you learn how to shoot that thing?" Someone was obviously having fun.

"Well, I was in the archery club when I was in school…"

And Kubinashi decided to stop listening as Wakana was all too willing to humor the former Commander as the latter keep throwing questions. After a few moments of endless cheerful chatter, Kubinashi decided to leave the room. Just as he was leaving, however, he managed to hear Wakana's real reason of carrying the gun close to her.

"After Rihan-san's death, it scared me to know Rikuo might be targeted as well. So since his father's not around, shouldn't I, as his mother, protect him in every way that I can?"

**=x=x=x=**

"Where the heck is the former Commander in times like this? To think that the main house was infiltrated on our watch. What a disgrace!" the one-eyed youkai, Hitotsume, growled as he stomped his way down the wooden hallway, frightening the smaller youkais as he walked passed them. Just as he rounded a corner, he saw Kubinashi coming out from a room.

"Oi, Kubinashi!" he hailed. "I've been wanting to ask you. Is it true that the Second's human wife was the one who threw that Hundred Tales clan's executive off balance? Or is that bastard just screwing around with us. 'Coz there's no way that human…"

"Be careful on how you address Wakana-sama, Hitotsume-sama," Kubinashi warned lightly. "And yes, it is true. Wakana-sama shot her and that gave me an opportunity to counter-attack. If it weren't for her quick thinking, I doubt I could defeat her without losing my life."

Kubinashi excused himself, leaving a shocked Hitosume behind. As fast as the news of an enemy infiltrated the main house and targeted the Supreme Commander's mother, the news of Wakana was the one who threw the executive of the Hundred Tales Clan who attacked her off-balance and carrying gun around spread even faster. From that night on, every single youkai, including the top executives, had a newfound respect for the only human in the Nura clan's main house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you have it! Reviews and comments are very welcomed!


End file.
